Pathways such as pedestrian walkways and the like are often made from modules that typically from a plastic material or combination of plastic materials, one or more composite materials, a metal material, or any other suitable materials or combination of materials. Typically, such modules, which are also often referred to as panels, have a top deck with end walls and side walls depending from the top deck. Also, for added structural rigidity and strength, there is typically a plurality of general vertically oriented cross support members depending from the top deck.
Such modules can be found in in U.S. Pat. No. 9,353,487 entitled Securely Interconnectable Modules For Use In Constructing A Pathway For Traffic issued May 31, 2016 and various United States published patent applications including U.S. Published patent application Ser. No. 14/955,179 entitled Heatable Module For Use In Constructing A Pathway For Traffic, U.S. Published patent application Ser. No. 14/955,214 entitled Securely Interconnectable Modules For Use In Constructing A Pathway For Traffic, U.S. Published patent application Ser. No. 14/955,233 entitled Heatable Pathway System For Traffic, U.S. Published patent application Ser. No. 14/955,248 entitled Module For Use In Constructing A Pathway For Traffic, and U.S. Published patent application Ser. No. 14/955,266 entitled Securely Interconnectable Modules, with each of these patents and published patent applications having a common inventor with the present patent application.
In each of these patents and published patent applications, the module that is used in constructing a pathway for traffic comprise a base member having a top deck with side walls and end walls depending from the top deck. A plurality of substantially vertically oriented structural members, referred to as cross support members, also depend from the top plate between the sidewalls and end walls. It has been found that if such a module rests on and is therefore supported by a gravel surface or possibly a dirt surface, it is possible for the various side walls and end walls and cross support members to dig into the gravel surface or dirt surface, which can cause at least two problems. First, the module may be unevenly supported and therefore may move, which is unacceptable. Secondly, the downwardly directed vertical forces transmitted from the relatively thin side walls, end walls and cross support members are transmitted to a correspondingly very small cross-sectional area of the ground surface, which can cause shifting of the ground surface.
In general principle, in order ameliorate these problems, the downwardly directed vertical forces from the side walls, end walls and cross support members need to be distributed more evenly over the ground surface.
The closest known prior art, which is considered to be not overly relevant, is U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,088 issued Jun. 15, 2010, to Boxall et al, discloses a Rectangular Bearing pad. The generally rectangular bearing pad is for transferring loads between a first cast-in-place slab and a second cast-in-place slab separated by a joint. The bearing pad is adapted to transfer load between the first and second slabs directed essentially perpendicular to the intended upper surface of the first slab, and allows relative movement between adjacent concrete slabs along the joint between the slabs with minimal joint opening between the slabs. A pocket former embedded within the first slab may also be included to position the bearing pad and create void space on the sides of the bearing pad to permit the relative movement. A compressible material along the side of the bearing pad may also be used to permit the relative movement. Neither the void space created by the pocket former nor the compressible material are dependent upon the existence of a significant gap in the joint between the concrete slabs.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a bearing pad for receiving and retaining the substantially vertically oriented structural members of a module for use in constructing a pathway and supporting the module on a ground surface.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a bearing pad for receiving and retaining the substantially vertically oriented structural members of a module for use in constructing a pathway and supporting the module on a ground surface, wherein the bearing pad is cost effective.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a bearing pad for receiving and retaining the substantially vertically oriented structural members of a module for use in constructing a pathway and supporting the module on a ground surface, wherein the bearing pad is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a bearing pad for receiving and retaining the substantially vertically oriented structural members of a module for use in constructing a pathway and supporting the module on a ground surface, wherein the bearing pad can be made from a plastic material.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a bearing pad for receiving and retaining the substantially vertically oriented structural members of a module for use in constructing a pathway and supporting the module on a ground surface, wherein the bearing pad can readily be engaged with the module.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a bearing pad for receiving and retaining the substantially vertically oriented structural members of a module for use in constructing a pathway and supporting the module on a ground surface, wherein the bearing pad can slidably receive and retain the substantially vertically oriented structural members of the module.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a bearing pad for receiving and retaining the substantially vertically oriented structural members of a module for use in constructing a pathway and supporting the module on a ground surface, wherein the bearing pad can effectively transmit the downwardly directed forces from the module to the ground below.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a bearing pad for receiving and retaining the substantially vertically oriented structural members of a module for use in constructing a pathway and supporting the module on a ground surface, wherein the bearing pad can effectively transmit the downwardly directed forces from the module to a gravel surface below.